


Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?

by nupoxsi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Wives No Kids, Fluff, Guilt, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nupoxsi/pseuds/nupoxsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And lost in the brownish colour of his eyes Iker blinks and thinks, <em>he’s only 17.</em> It’s easy to forget how young Unai is when he is so mature. Most of the times Iker spends with him he feels he’s around someone his age, someone with whom he can hold a conversation about pretty much anything that pops in his mind. Unai is clever. Unai is especial. Unai is one in a billion. Unai is Iker’s reason to breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a headcanon I had at 4:30 am that I shared with two friends and I simply had to write it. For the sakes of the fic the match was played on 02/11/06. Unbeta'd, all the typos and mistakes are mine. Title comes from a Bastille song.
> 
> Disclaimer: this didn't happen.
> 
> If you have a problem with incest, mate, I recommend to stop reading now.

 

The atmosphere in the dressing room after the match against Steaua Bucharest is over is incredible. Everyone is stunningly happy for the three points they are really in need for. Some guys are singing and dancing, others are hugging, but Iker simply pats his team-mates’ backs as he walks back from the showers with a towel around his waist. 

Iker begins to get dressed with haste. It’s November 2nd and he feels sad. It’s Unai’s seventieth birthday and he hasn’t been able to be with Unai since they woke up this morning. So despite winning Iker has a rather bittersweet taste on his mouth.

He starts to button up his shirt but Guti’s cheerful laughter behind him makes him turn around.

 

“Why the fuck are you dressing in such a hurry, tío?” he asks half smirking. His blond hair is half wet half messy, his cheeks pink from laughing. “This is the first time I see you since the referee gave the final whistle.”

Iker smiles weakly. “I’ve got something to do, ‘s all.”

“Something to do?” Guti laughs incredulously. “It’s nearly 1 am.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“C’mon, douchebag,” he says and punches Iker lightly on the shoulder. “We’re all going out tonight, we’ve got to celebrate this.”

“I’m sorry but I can’t,” he politely declines. Unai is in all he can think about right now and his heart shatters a little when he remembers the promise he made him since they were nothing but children.

 

Unai’s eighth birthday. Things were different, Unai was a chubby little kid, not the man he had now became and Iker wasn’t a top class football player back then. Iker always found time to spend with Unai between all the practices and school, it was impossible not to when they have always been that close. Unai was excited, telling everyone his birthday was coming and he was going to have a party, prancing around with a big smile on his face. The smile died when Saturday finally came and no one showed up for his party. Unai sobbed and to date Iker firmly believes there’s nothing worse than listening his little brother’s cry.

The only thing that made Unai stop was being in his brother’s arm as Iker promised softly everything would be okay. That day he promised there would always be someone at his parties, there would be always someone by his side. He promised he’d never leave Unai’s side. Unai fell asleep in his arms with dry tears on his face and a murmur that only Iker knew meant I love you.

Now Unai is turning 17 and everyone was probably around him having fun. This time Iker is the one who didn’t show up.

 

He broke the promise.

 

“He’s right,” Sergio casually says as he approaches them. He’s wearing a Steaua Bucharest’s jersey and his headband was about to fall from his hair. Sergio’s arm drops around Guti’s shoulders like a rock. “Three points! That’s important, bro. We can go for some cubatas and dance. The night is young, stop being such a mood kill.”

Iker decides to ignore Sergio’s input with a roll of his eyes, an habit Unai has told him to avoid several times before, and solely passes the scarf around his neck. “I really can’t. Not tonight, Guti.”

And there must be something in his eyes when he looks at Guti because the man quickly drops the issue and nods, when normally he would keep on insisting until Iker gave up, as usual.

 

“Fine.”

“What?” Sergio asks looking perplexed. “What do you mean with ‘fine’?”

Guti elbows him on the ribs. “Man’s simply gotta go, Sergio.”

“Thank you,” Iker says in a low whisper, meaning it. He puts on his jacket and runs a hand through his hair,

“‘S fine.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The drive home is peaceful. Iker tries dialing Unai before getting into the car hoping Unai still has his phone turned on but reaches his voicemail instantly. He listens to some random radio station and lets his window open, the chilly air from outside making his hair fly up on every direction.

His heart drops a bit when he parks the car and glances at the house. All the lights are out, including the one from Unai’s bedroom. Iker sighs and glances at his clock. It’s almost 2:30 am by now and he still feels like a jerk. Hell, he even feels worse now.

 

He unlocks the door and walks into the house, his training bag in one hand. The door closes behind him and he looks around, glances over the living room. Unai is not there, but he can tell he’d been there earlier because the remote control is on the couch. An empty glass of orange juice, the one he drank in the morning, is still resting on the coffee table so Iker picks it up and heads to the kitchen.

He leaves it on the sink and decides to wash it later. Sometimes he misses living with their parents for basic stuff, but when he really thinks about it living with Unai is probably one of the best things that could’ve happened to him. Inside the fridge he finds a slice of cake between covered with one plastic plate. He tries to smile but fails miserably. Unai can be so thoughtful, Iker doesn’t deserve him.

 

The fridge’s door closes and Iker turns. He almost has a heart-attack when Unai’s shape is seen through the darkness of the room. “Hello,” Unai says and takes one step towards him. Iker can see him better; he’s wearing his pyjamas by now, of course, but judging by the way he smiles Iker just knows Unai hasn’t sleep since he woke up early in the morning.

 

His heart warms and the bag simply slides from his fingers and falls to the floor. Iker doesn’t care. He smiles fondly for what feels like the first time that night and crosses the distance between them. He pulls Unai into a tight, warm hug, Unai accepting it fondly and letting him bury his face on the crook of Unai’s neck, closing his eyes the minute their skin meet. “Unai,” he whispers and breaths Unai’s scent in and he finally feels home. “I’m sorry, I-”

 

“Hey,” Unai says in reply, voice sweet as honey, “don’t worry. I know.”

“But I-”

“Doesn’t matter, Iker.”

 

Iker smiles again. There’s a trace of sadness on Unai’s words that make something twist inside of him, but Iker knows Unai. He knows Unai really means it. Promises have always meant a lot for the both of them, yet Unai, his little brother, it’s incredible how easy he forgives Iker for all the things he’s done over the years. Iker softly kisses his neck, only a small, sloppy kiss, but Unai’s hand travels to the back of his neck and brushes a thumb across his nape that sends shivers all over Iker’s body.

 

“Congratulations,” Unai says with a small laugh. “On the win, I mean.” 

“Thanks.” His arms tighten around Unai’s waist and he breaths in his scent once more, almost needing it as much as he needs air. “I hope the party was alright. I tried to get home as fast as I could, but…I’m sorry, Unai.”

“Iker,” Unai whispers and draws his head back, arms still over Iker’s body. Iker does the same and their eyes meet in the darkness. “Stop apologising, it’s fine.”

Iker tilts his head to one side and sighs deeply. “I just really wish I could’ve been there.”

“I know.” He isn’t lying. Iker knows he _knows_.

 

And lost in the brownish colour of his eyes Iker blinks and thinks, _he’s only 17_. It’s easy to forget how young Unai is when he is so mature. Most of the times Iker spends with him he feels he’s around someone his age, someone with whom he can hold a conversation about pretty much anything that pops in his mind. Unai is clever. Unai is especial. Unai is one in a billion. Unai is Iker’s reason to breath.

So Iker leans in and kisses Unai. It’s slow and soft and it’s Iker’s way of letting him know he’s here and he’s not going anywhere. It takes Unai only a heartbeat to kiss him back, his lips parting and his hand grabbing the back of Iker’s neck, fingers tangled in his brown hair. “I love you,” Iker whispers into the kiss and it works like a fuel because Unai bites his lower lip as soon as the words leave his mouth. “I’m sorry.”

 

Unai breaks the kiss and shakes his head. He’s grinning and Iker feels a bit taken aback for a second. “Just,” Unai says but chuckles soft, his hand moves gracefully from Iker’s nape to his cheek and then his long fingers cup his jaw. His thumb swipes over Iker’s bottom lip and Unai leans in to give him a small kiss. “Shut up,” he murmurs as his mouth hovers Iker’s.

He opens his eyes and glances at him once more. Unai is beautiful, in every single way. Iker is waiting for another kiss, Unai is simply smiling at him. The moment Iker nods and grins back Unai finally leans in and takes Iker’s mouth in his.

There are so many things Iker wants to ask him, he wants to know how to party was, if he saw their cousins, how’s mom. But he doesn’t. He kisses and bites Unai’s lip and lets his tongue tangle with Unai’s. He doesn’t think there’s anything better than this, than having Unai pressed against his body, Unai tightening his hold on Iker’s hair, the feel of Unai’s smile over his own lips.

  
Iker kisses him and decides to shut up.


End file.
